Life
by Senlere
Summary: It's not always sunshine and rainbows, and Kazu knows he's lucky to have his Ikki. YAOI/SLASH Ikki/Kazu


**One shot.**

**Pairing: Ikki/Kazu**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like don't read. Also un-beta'd.**

**BK2: Hello, this would just so happen to be my first _'Air Gear' _fanfic. So please be kind, I'm aware that my writing is a little rusty since its been a good few months, from the time I last wrote.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and sadly, never will be.**

**Enjoy! ~~***

**

* * *

  
**

Kazu let out a soft sigh as he lay stretched out across the dewy grass. A gentle breeze tousled his light hair, and tickled the cheeks of his fair skin. The sun shown brightly across the earth and his eyelids twitched as dark blotches dance across his eyes. Truly, he never liked the blotches, but on a day as such he couldn't bring himself to care. Biting down on his lip, he felt his right had across the grass and pulled harshly enough to bring up roots. His hands were wet and his nails clogged with dirt, he still could not bring himself to care.

Suddenly though, without warning; a large lump formed in his throat and he let out something between a loud gasp and a sob as tears began running down his face. Ashamed, he turned onto his stomach, curled up, and buried his head in the grass. The smell was revolting, but he decided that turning away would be worse. Another loud sob managed past his lips and he curled his body in even closer.

He was miserable, his whole day had been, and he could no longer take the build-up of all the terrible events that occurred. His world had come crashing down in one single day, a mere few hours. Life wasn't fair, and Kazu knew this, but he never knew how unfair until now. With a shaky breath, he cracked his eyes open and blinked; his vision was blurry with tears, his face ached from the loud sobs and stained with dry tears. He knew he probably looked as terrible as he felt at the moment, and he rubbed his hand along his face, wiping away what evidence he could of his sudden breakdown.

Slowly sitting up, he gazed up at the fading blue sky above, it was getting late; warm colours started mixing with the blue, creating a picture that would've seemed more beautiful on another day. As he began to gather himself and stand up, Kazu heard a familiar voice from over his shoulder.

"Kazu? What are you doing here pal?"

It was Ikki.

Kazu bit down on his lip and began making his way up the hill, farthest away from Ikki as possible. He knew he couldn't let older boy see his face, he'd never live it down.

However Ikki knew his friend well, and quickly made his way over.

"I'm fine Ikki, you can go" Kazu assured, tilting his head down and bringing his left arm over to block his face.

Though the dark-haired boy was never one to give in easily, and trotted down the hill to meet the blonde half-way.

"You don't have to lie to me Kazu" he explained, "Ringo told me what happened."

Kazu muttered under his breath about 'privacy' which only brought a smirk to Ikki's face.

"Yeah I agree, Ringo and the other girls are never good for keeping secrets." he chuckled.

Knowing this was true, Kazu couldn't help the little grin that formed from his solemn expression.

"Now I see a bit of the Kazu I know and love" Ikki teased, gently grabbing the younger boys chin between his thumb and index finger, and titling his face up to meet his.

"Its nothing to be upset about Kazu" Ikki comforted, noticing the faint lines of dried tears, poorly wiped away.

"Ikki, I cant' even look anyone in the face anymore now" he confessed, "its too embarrassing."

"We don't always win the fight Kazu" he tried to explain, but the blonde merely shook his head.

"I've _never _won!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up dramatically barley missing the taller boys face.

"Kazu…"

"I don't want to hear it Ikki"

"Why don't you just leave the fighting to me?" Ikki suggested.

The other scoffed, "yeah give them another reason to laugh at me."

"I don't underst--"

"_Little Kazu needs his big strong boyfriend to protect him" _Kazu mimicked of a random opponent.

"They'd just be jealous."

"Why would they be jealous?" Kazu blinked confusedly.

Ikki smiled, "they don't have an angel like you."

Kazu could then feel his face heat up like never before, sure Ikki could be romantic, but he'd never heard Ikki say something like that to him before.

"Ikki…I--"

"So next time some jerk off decides to beat on you, I'll be there, you can count on that." he kissed Kazu's forehead to mark his promise.

"When they laugh?" Kazu started, motioning to the older boy.

"When they laugh, you smile, because I'll be there, they'll be jealous of me, and I'd be kicking there ass" he winked, tugging the blonde speedster up against his own body.

Kazu buried his head into the others chest, and this time; sighed happily.

"Thank you, Ikki" he whispered, clenching his eyes shut as he felt a lump gather in his throat once more. If he cried again, he knew it be for completely different reasons.

"Always, baby" Ikki whispered back, pulling the beanie of the blonds head and nuzzling his nose in the golden locks.

With a gentle chaste kiss, the couple slowly made the up the rest of the hill and walked home hand in hand, under the setting sun.

* * *

**BK2: So I can't say it is anything special but 'life' really came to mind all of the sudden. Please R&R and support Ikki/Kazu! Now I must get to bed, because I start work tomorrow.**

**xoxo**


End file.
